Shorel'aran
by MidnightCalliope
Summary: Ancient boxes hold ancient secrets. Koenma thinks that Kurama is the best candidate for the job of guarding a four-thousand year old box. And then he meets the thief.


Author's Note: My first fic in a while, so I hope you enjoy. It's Yu Yu Hakusho, in the style of Paragon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or World of Warcraft.

_~Flashback~_

_Kurama nodded as he accepted the box Keonma gave him. It was a dark cherry _

_colored wood, with ornate gold patterns. Carved into the box were the words _

_"Anar'alah belore." "By the light of the sun" in an ancient language. He was told _

_to guard it with his life, until one of Koenma's ambassadors could take for a more long-term _

_safe keeping. _

~End Flashback~

And thus here he was, a small, ornate box sitting atop his desk, glimmering in the fading sunlight.

His fingers lighlty brushed over the locks on the box, and with his curiosity getting the best of him,

slowly popped the box open. Insisde lay a brightly jeweled dagger, it's hilt decorated in deep emeralds.

Underneath it, there lay a silver necklace, attached to a locket, decorated with a sapphire. Popping the

locket open, he read the inscription: _To Sylvanas. Love always, Alleria_. Slowly closing the locket again,

he returned his sights to the box. Inside, there appeared to be writing, etched in silver: _Shindu Fallah Na. _

Perplexed, he returned to items to the box, and slowly clicked the locks back into place.

Six hours later...

_Click. _

_Creak..._

His eyes were open in a second.

They glanced over the where a figure was crawling in through his window.

He was up in a flash, throwing a bundle of seeds at it's feet, rootly it to the ground firmly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He said, slowly pulling his rose out of his hair.

The he noticed it was female.

She took a glance towards him, her eyes aflame with an unearthly green colour. Her hair was a light silver colour,

shimmering in the moonlight spilled by his window. She wore dark coloured leather, with silvery daggers at her sides.

Her eyes focused upon him, as if studying every inch of his face. She turned her head, motioning towards the box

sitting on his desk.

"Fallah." She said, tugging at the bonds on her feet. Kurama gained a perplexed look, not understanding her language.

She rolled her eyes at him, reuttering "Fallah." And continued to tug at the plants. Kurama smirked, saying, "Not until you

state your purpose for breaking into my home."

She turned her head and pointed at the box. "Selama ashal'anore." she said, a pleading look in her eyes. Kurama slowly

walked over the box, bringing it before her.

"This is what you want?" he said, as she nodded her head enthusiastically. He slwoly popped the lid open, removing the dagger

and locket. He held them up in front of her. She looked at them breifly, before looking at the silver engravment in the box. She

motioned for him to upturn the box. He did so, and the bottom fell out of the box, leaving him with a secret compartment.

Looking inside, he found himself with a small book, looking to be only a few pages long. Flipping the cover open, he was greeted

with a picture of a crest. Adorned in blue and red, with gold leaves furling off of it. Flipping the next page, he found himself

with the lyrics of a song. He recognized one word almost immedietly: _Fallah. _He slowly showed her the lyrics, and she gained

a look of recognition in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and began to sing.

_Anar'alah, anar'alah belore,_

_Sin'dorei,_

_Shindu fallah na._

_Sin'dorei,_

_Anar'alah,_

_Shindu sin'dorei,_

_Shindu fallah na._

_Sin'dorei,_

_Anar'alah belore._

_Shindu sin'dorei,_

_Shindu fallah na._

_Sin'dorei,_

_Anar'alah belore,_

_Belore._

He turned the page when she was done, finding himself with words he could read.

_By the light, by the light of the sun,_

_Children of the blood,_

_Our enemies are breaking through._

_Children of the blood,_

_By the light,_

_Failing children of the blood,_

_They are breaking through._

_O children of the blood,_

_By the light of the sun._

_Failing children of the blood,_

_They are breaking through._

_O children of the blood,_

_By the light of the sun,_

_The sun_

Slowly closing the book, he returned the objects back into the box, closing the locks with a soft click.

She pointed to the window, her eyes flickering with sorrow. Kurama slowly recalled his plants, his rose still

held at the ready. She turned around before she crawled out, and said "Anar'alah belore, anu belore, dela'na.

Shorel'aran." And practically flew out of the window. Moving back over to his desk, he scribbled down the words

she said, and trodded back off to bed, box in hand.

The next day...

He met with Koenma and his ambassador. He said her name was Lady Sylvanas, The Dark Lady. He did not ask

where she was from. He gave her the box, along with the peice of paper he had scribbled on. She looked inside the

box, looking to see if all was accounted, and laid eyes on the songbook. Slowly turning it's pages, she muttered a

word he could not hear, and looked at the peice of paper.

Her eyes lighted up in recognition, and she said, "Anar'alah, belore." She handed Kurama the paper, looked towards

Keonma, and nodded in acceptance. She stood to leave, and said to them "Shorel'aran."

Kurama looked at the peice of paper in his hands, and muttered "Shorel'aran."


End file.
